


Dessert First

by CastielAndDean



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Blushing, First Kiss, Gay, M/M, Party, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean
Summary: A room full of partying ANBU members. And in the middle of them Obito Uchiha who tries to avoid thinking about the reason why he even came to this party.But then he joins Spin The Bottle with exactly the person he cannot stop thinking about. Because what could possibly go wrong?





	Dessert First

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry for the KakaObi2k19 event hosted on Wattpad :) Decided to post this story here too.

That party totally wasn’t Obito’s kind of thing. What was he thinking when he agreed to come? He must’ve been out of his mind.

But he knew exactly why he agreed. When he heard that someone else was coming to the party – someone he did not quite hate – he agreed to be at the ANBU’s quarter at eight in the evening. 

And there he was. Obito Uchiha, sitting in a corner of the biggest room in the ANBU quarters where the party took place, with a glass of water in front of him, watching all the other ANBU members fooling around, laughing and dancing to the music. The occasion for the party was their newest member’s birthday. Obito did not even remember his name. That guy was very unremarkable. He only remembered the code name the Hokage had given him: Yamato.

‘Hey, Uchiha, wanna come over and have a drink with us?’

And there he was. His big eyes examined Obito like he was some kind of object Yamato was about to buy. And Obito did not really like that look.

‘No, thanks,’ Obito said and shook his head.

‘Then I’m gonna chink my glass with Kakashi’s instead.’

Obito raised his head when he heard that name. ‘Kakashi’s already here?’

‘Yeah,’ Yamato replied. ‘He arrived a few minutes ago.’

Faster than he should have to make it look normal Obito stood up and looked around. At the other side of the room he spotted the silver haired young man, sitting on one of those wrinkled old sofas, talking to the blond guy Obito never really liked, Daisuke.

‘I changed my mind,’ he said to Yamato. ‘Where can I get a drink?’

‘I’ll grab one for you, too. Let’s meet over there in a few minutes, okay?’ He pointed into Kakashi’s direction and Obito nodded, feeling his heart aching a bit like there was something about to happen he couldn’t avert. But then he took a deep breath and strolled to where Kakashi was sitting. The silver haired man with the mask looked up when Obito came closer and the Uchiha could’ve sworn his eyes lighted up for a moment.

‘Hey,’ Kakashi said when Obito stopped. His voice sounded like he was smiling under the mask.

Obito cleared his throat, grabbed his neck with one hand and tried to avoid looking directly into those dark eyes he liked more than he would admit. ‘Hey.’

Luckily, Yamato was there the second afterwards and handed him a glass with a red liquid. Obito took it with a mumbled ‘Thank you.’

‘To Tenzou! Happy eighteenth birthday!’ Daisuke said with a loud solemnly voice and raised his glass.

Right. Tenzou. That was Yamato’s real name.

Obito also raised his glass like the others did. Then they wished their newest member a happy birthday and took a sip.

‘I’m in the mood for a game,’ Tenzou said when they lowered their drinks. ‘Anyone in for Spin The Bottle? Kakashi, what about you?’

‘Sure,’ the addressed one replied. ‘Obito, you want play too?’

Surprised by the direct question, Obito got nervous all of a sudden and did not know what to answer. He hated that game. Back in the shinobi academy, he always had to fulfil the most stupid tasks like playing tricks on their teachers or undressing everything except for underwear.

But there was something in Kakashi’s eyes that made him feel like he really wanted to join this time. So he nodded.

A few minutes later Kakashi, Tenzou, Daisuke and Obito sat on the floor, an empty bottle laying in the middle of them.

‘Let’s change the rules a bit,’ Daisuke suggested. ‘Whenever someone lies or does not wanna fulfil the task, they have to take a shot of Sake.’

Everyone was fine with it even though Obito was starting to feel unwell again. He got drunk very quickly so he hoped he would not get some stupid tasks he could not do for whatever reason.

The birthday man started to spin it and it stopped at Daisuke who chose Truth.

‘Are you still a virgin?’ Tenzou asked and Obito’s jaw nearly dropped. Damn, he should’ve chosen not to join the game. He knew this would go into a very dirty direction very soon.

‘Of course not!’ Daisuke laughed and span the bottle. This time it stopped at Kakashi who took a moment before he said, ‘Truth.’

‘Damn, I really wanted you to choose Dare so we would finally see your face!’ Daisuke grinned, leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest, then he asked, ‘Have you ever been in love?’

Obito was very curious about the answer. None of the ANBU members knew a lot about Kakashi. He was the silent, inapproachable guy everyone secretly admired. And maybe Obito not only admired him, he also liked him.

A lot.

But he would never admit that he liked a guy more than in only a friendship kind of way.

‘Yes,’ Kakashi answered. Obito nearly choked because the silver haired guy had shot a glance at the Uchiha a second before.

Did that mean he liked Obito?

Naaah, not possible. How could he even like a cripple with only one eye remaining and scars all over his body from an accident?

About half an hour later, Tenzou was slurring while he gave the answer to Obito’s question. To the Uchiha’s relief, he had to take only three shots himself. One time he did not want to lift his eye patch because he felt very unwell about showing his empty eyehole. Second time he refused to perform the fireball jutsu because that definitely would’ve destroyed the whole room. And when Daisuke asked him about his virginity, he blushed and said he had sex before. Which obviously was a big lie and everyone knew even if his cheeks didn’t go red like a ripe tomato. But these three shots took a toll on Obito already. His view was slightly blurred and he could not think straight very well anymore.

It was Tenzou’s turn and the bottle stopped at Obito. He sighed, still ashamed of everyone knowing he was still a virgin, and said, ‘Dare.’

‘K-K-Kiss Kakashi!’

Obito’s eyes widened and he looked at the birthday man with consternation.

No. Please not.

He was already thinking about taking another shot when Kakashi slipped a few centimetres towards Obito, looking at him with big eyes. The Uchiha remembered that Kakashi nearly answered all the questions he got so he couldn’t be drunk like Tenzou and himself.

So … Kakashi was fine with Obito kissing him then?!

‘Do it or take a shot,’ Daisuke said with a big smirk. Obito gave him a scowl, but then decided to give in. Later everyone would think he did it because he was drunk and out of his mind. Nobody would talk about the kiss because it was part of this stupid game.

And on the other hand he really wanted to kiss Kakashi.

That thought made him blush so hard he thought his head might explode of heat any second.

‘Okay, I’ll do it,’ he sighed and leaned towards Kakashi who was sitting next to him. But then he remembered that Kakashi was wearing his mask. ‘Does kissing the mask count?’, he asked Daisuke embarrassedly. The blond guy nodded.

So Obito took a deep breath, looked into Kakashi’s eyes and then his lips met the soft fabric of the mask. It felt a bit weird, but Obito’s heart was beating fast and he couldn’t believe he was actually doing this.

But then he felt a slight push back against his lips. It was such a gentle touch that nobody else was able to even notice it, but Obito did. And blushed even more before he ended the kiss with a gasp and pressed his hand against his mouth.

Kakashi had kissed him back!

That was too much for now. Obito’s lungs felt like they weren’t able of breathing anymore. He choked, jumped onto his feet, mumbled something about getting fresh air and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

When he leaned against the walls outside of the ANBU quarter, he was finally able to breathe again. The cool night air cooled down his heated body a bit and also cleared his head so he was able to think about what he just did.

Could he ever look into Kakashi’s eyes again? He totally blamed himself in there with his childish run-away-behaviour. Nobody would take him seriously anymore. If they ever did before.

Obito sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Maybe it was about time to leave this party and get some sleep.

But when he opened his eyes again, he jerked. He wasn’t alone anymore. The most good-looking man he ever met and just kissed a few minutes before was leaning a few metres away from him at the wall, arms crossed and looking cool as fuck. Obito felt a sting in his stomach when he caught himself thinking about how much he wanted this man. Damn, he was totally in love with Kakashi.

‘What do you want?’ Obito snapped and looked at the other one with anger. ‘Leave me alone.’

‘I thought you maybe want to talk,’ Kakashi said.

‘What makes you think that? I am drunk and I will go home now. See you.’

But Obito wasn’t able to make a single step forward. Kakashi jumped away from the wall and planted himself in front of the Uchiha who gasped because of the sudden close distance.

‘You don’t get it, do you?’ Kakashi laid a hand on Obito’s shoulder and looked him deeply in the eye. ‘It’s obvious to everyone else except for you.’

What the hell was Kakashi talking about?

‘Everyone thinks I’m stupid. Nothing new,’ Obito hissed and wanted to pass Kakashi, but he grabbed the Uchiha’s hand and hold it tight.

‘Everybody else knows I’m in love with you, Obito,’ Kakashi said. At first Obito thought he misheard Kakashi’s words. But when Kakashi looked at him with this serious, very intense look, his eyes widened and he gasped.

Was this really happening right now?! Or was he too drunk to distinguish his daydreams from reality?

‘Today was the perfect opportunity to find out if you like me too. And I came to the conclusion that you do. Or am I wrong?’

‘No,’ Obito heard himself saying before he could even think about it for one second. He bit his lip and looked away, but felt Kakashi’s hand on his chin immediately and was turned around again to look in his crush’s eyes.

‘Good,’ Kakashi mumbled. ‘Then you don’t mind me continuing what you started, do you?’

And before Obito could even insist, Kakashi pulled his mask down and pressed his lips against Obito’s who wasn’t able to breathe again. His body was completely frozen for a moment, but then he felt a warm wave of happiness floating through his veins and kissed Kakashi back with passion.

A few heartbeats later Obito felt himself pushed back against the wall. Kakashi was so close now that the Uchiha felt his strong chest muscles under the dark blue shirt he was wearing. Then Kakashi’s fingers slid under the seam of his shirt and started to explore Obito’s upper body. That gave the Uchiha shivers and his heart started to race even faster than it already did.

‘Kakashi …’ Obito mumbled with a growl. Fuck, this man drove him completely out of his mind! He wasn’t even able to think anymore.

‘Maybe we should continue this somewhere else?’, Kakashi said and backed off a little. Obito couldn’t resist but looking at Kakashi’s exposed face. Damn, he even looked sexy with the mask, but seeing him without it nearly drove Obito mad. This urge to touch another person so badly was completely new for the Uchiha and he did not know what to do. So he just stared at the silver haired man in front of him.

‘Something wrong?’ Kakashi asked when Obito did not move.

‘No … it’s just … it’s all new for me.’

Kakashi grinned and there was a sparkle in his eyes that made Obito kiss him again.

‘Can we just walk for a while?’, he asked.

‘Of course,’ Kakashi replied and so they started to walk towards the inner city of Konoha. At some point Kakashi grabbed Obito’s hand which felt incredibly good and calmed him down.

‘Don’t get me wrong,’ Obito said when they were walking along the empty shopping street. ‘I’d love to go home with you, Kakashi, but … I want to do this step by step.’

‘That’s fine,’ the other one replied and squeezed Obito’s hand a little. ‘I do not want to force you into something you don’t want to. So … what about getting dinner tomorrow? At _Ichiraku’s _at seven?’

Obito started to giggle and nodded then. ‘Our first date then, heh?’

‘I cannot wait for it.’

When they kissed for the last time before they split up to get some sleep at their own places, Obito felt very happy about the course of events this evening.

Maybe liking men wasn’t that bad at all and something to be ashamed of as he thought at first.

And he got the best looking, caring and amazing man he could ever imagine.

Obito stopped. He had made a decision. Was it a heat of the moment thing? Was it because he was still drunk and not thinking it through?

He didn’t care, started to run into the other direction and only stopped when he reached Kakashi’s house. After his knocking it only took a few seconds before the door was opened.

Kakashi stood there, only wearing short pants, looking at Obito with surprise.

‘So you want dessert first, huh?’ Kakashi grinned and placed a kiss on Obito’s lips. ‘You’re a very bad boy, Obito Uchiha, you know that?’

‘Is it that bad?’ Obito started to doubt his decision, but Kakashi just laughed and said, ‘Sometimes the meal even tastes better after having dessert first. Come on in.’


End file.
